Kids and Old People
by There She Goes And Shes Comin
Summary: Nate and Elena have started a family. Of course, its never as simple as that. Sully gets beated at Scrabble by someone a third of his age. Charlie's gut is destroyed by a fastball, Chloe is loved and Elena is ambushed by Nate. Twice.


**Easter treat and all that. Note: I decided to make Charlotte much younger than Daemon. More flexibility then. I'll get right back to Charlie now. Promise.**

"**Nate, your son's on the roof again!"**

Elena was sitting in the garden, sun in the sky and a drink in one hand. She cradled her belly contently. 8 months pregnant and huge meant you didn't have to climb after Daemon. She should be worried but after watching him do it 50 times or so it kinda wore off. Still, it was time to send Nate after him.

Nate came out of the house into the garden, unshaved with a shirt thrown on quickly, hair still wet from the shower.

"I thought he did that later in the day?"

Elena smiled. "Well, he decided to do it earlier."

Nate pushed his hair back, which had grown a little overgrown, but Elena liked it like that.

"You got this one?" he said, pointing up.

Elena nodded. "Sure". He struggled to get up; trying to push herself out of the chair she was sunk in.

Nate waved a hand. "I was just kidding preggers. Stay down."

Elena sank back into the chair and studied Nate's ass as he looked for a route up. Stop that, she told herself. That was how you got this, she thought, rubbing her belly, feeling a kick.

"Okay baby, calm down, crushing mummy's bladder."

Nate looked around in amusement. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Just getting hard to stop my body being violated nowadays."

Nate smirked. "Yeah, about that… I'm not sorry and I plan to go again tonight."

Elena moaned in mock distress. "Stop taking liberties with me. I can't defend myself like this."

Nate nodded. "Yeah, I know. That's why I got you like that."

Elena smiled. "Go on Tarzan. Get up there."

"Does Tarzan get a kiss if he succeeds?"

"If Daemon's fine you get a small kiss. And" she raised her glass. "Some of my drink."

Nate nodded. "Good deal."

He approached the wall of the house and started climbing. He got his feet on the window sill and pushed himself up. How Daemon could do this at 6 and not break a sweat was beyond Nate. He, at 41 and having not climbed for ages, was struggling slightly.

Suddenly his foot slipped, making Elena cry out.

He grasped onto the ledge, hanging on but quite stuck.

Daemon's face appeared above his.

"Get down you." Nate panted.

Daemon smiled, showing off his missing baby tooth and shook his head, before moving off.

Elena was a bit scared. Usually she would try to help but that was a bit impossible with a baby in your stomach. Suddenly a car rounded the bend.

Charlie jumped out with his baseball glove (Daemon quite liked that), Chloe slipped out gracefully and Sully jumped out, causing his knees to creak.

They all saw the damage instantly.

"Not again" Chloe muttered.

"You'd think he learned" Charlie commented.

Sully made his way up to the wall. "You alright kid?"

"Yeah, perfect. Just perfect. Nearly about to die, but hey! Never better!"

Sully shook his head as Charlie approached to help Nate.

"Hey Daemon!" Chloe called.

Daemon stuck his head out. He smiled. "Aunt Chloe!" Before making his way past Nate and Charlie (who both protested at him taking their climbing spots and ignoring them).

"**I've been old since you were born. You won't best me!"**

"Uncle Sully, why is that guy angry."

Sully was sitting playing scrabble with Charlotte while the TV played some old sword film.

"Well Charlotte, it's because he's a little annoyed he's getting owned by an actor less famous than him." He stated simply.

Charlotte, striking image of Elena, just nodded as she collected enough points to kill Sully. And she was just as damned smart as her mother, he reflected grumpily as she destroyed him.

"**And fastball!"**

Daemon fastballed it in to Charlie's gut, making Nate and Chloe laugh as Charlie was thrown backwards.

Charlie was struggling on the ground as Daemon jumped up and down happily.

"We should probably help him." Chloe commented.

Nate nodded. "Probably. But we could get drinks."

Chloe nodded. "Sure. Come on Daemon!"

Daemon followed them into the house as Charlie struggled to collect air.

**Elena had been ambushed.**

Nate had her pressed against the sideboard, kissing her neck.

Elena was trying to keep and eye out for kids, but that was difficult with Nate's attentions.

He rested his hands on her ass, still in good shape after the children.

"Nate, save that."

Nate didn't respond, merely moving his lips down her body, thankfully still clothed.

Suddenly Daemon hurtled around the corner.

Nate wasn't there anymore. He was making coffee. Jesus, he was fast.

"What's wrong with you?" Daemon asked, Charlotte following him in.

Elena, panting and flushed, could only say 'Nothing'.

**She ambushed again in the bedroom.**

Nate was kissing her naked body vigorously, before her phone went.

"_Ay up! You, Nate and the kids want to get a drink tomorrow! Me and Chloe will be there."_

They had become a couple and Charlie was talking about marriage. Maybe he wanted to show off how happy they were to put a point onto the commitment avoiding Chloe. Who knew? What she did know was that she was a little busy with Nate.

"Sure whatever." She hung up and threw the phone aside, before wrapping her arms around Nate's neck.

"Bit rude." Nate commented, before moving his lips down to her chest.

"Talking of rude, shouldn't you be inside me?"

**This was it. This was the end. It was all over. Sully's time had come.**

Charlotte pushed him to the ground before Daemon tackled him as he rose.

Nate and Elena were laughing.

Bloody funny for them. They weren't getting killed by the Drake's.

He tried to run. Nate took pity on him and made his way over.

"Okay old guy. I'll save your ass." Nate was taken down by an 11 year old Daemon.

Elena laughed. Wipeout.

**Easter treat. Hope you liked it. I'm taking a break now. TWAO Charlie Cutter needs to be seen to.**


End file.
